1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a backlight module, and more especially, to a light-source fixing structure for the backlight module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The backlight module is one of the critical components of the liquid crystal display (LCD); it has been utilized on digital camera, personal digital assistant (PDA) and television. In general, the backlight module including a light source and a light guide plate (LGP) is arranged under the LCD panel in order to provide a uniform light to the LCD panel. According to position of the light source, there are two types of the backlight module: the side-light type, and the direct-light type.
Hence, the light source of the backlight module can be the cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or the light emitting diode (LED), wherein the CCFL is the linear light-source; the LED is the point light-source. Then the light source can be irradiated to the LGP via the reflector. Referring to FIG. 1A, FIG. 1A is the cross-sectional view of the architecture of LED backlight module in accordance with the prior art. The backlight module 10 includes a light guide plate 20, a LED 30, and a printed circuit board 40. The light guide plate 20 is arranged on a frame 50, and the side edge of the frame 50 has a plurality of attaching grooves 51. The LED 30 is attached and composed by mounting the printed circuit board 40 having a plurality of projection part 41, wherein the projection part 41 of the printed circuit board 40 is fitted and held in the attaching grooves 51 of the frame 50, and then the printed circuit board 40 is arranged in the appropriate position so as to irradiate to the light guide plate 20. However, the printed circuit board 40 does not repair easily when the light emitting diode 30 on the printed circuit board 40 is damaged. In another conventional technology, such as shown in FIG. 1B, the backlight module 12 includes a light guide plate 22 and a plurality of light emitting diodes 32, wherein the light emitting diodes 32 are fixed on the flexible printed circuit board 42. Owing to the flexibility of the flexible printed circuit board 42, the light emitting diodes 32 can be arranged on the appropriate position of the mold frame 52, such as an indentation of the mold frame 52, so as to provide a side-light source to the light guide plate 22. Due to the bad heat-sinking capability of the flexible printed circuit board 42, the temperature around the light source will be over temperature when the operation is overtime. Besides, the structure strength of this kind of backlight module 12 may be another issue.